Estúpido y querido hermano menor
by Erza Dragneel -Titania
Summary: ¿Y si Damon no hubiera dejado que Stefan lo detuviera? Quizás su destino era morir, pero en otras circunstancias.


Estúpido y querido hermano menor

.

¿Y si Damon no hubiera dejado que Stefan lo detuviera? Quizás su destino era morir, pero en otras circunstancias.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sintió como el licor quemaba su garganta mientras se hacía paso en esta. Su menta estaba recordando momentos, personas, Stefan, Katherine, Elena….había ido a pedir su perdón, aunque no hubiese escuchado lo que quería, sentía un peso menos en sus hombros, dejó la copa de cristal sobre de la mesa, avanzó hacía el gran ventanal y abrió las cortinas que obstruían el paso del sol, sonrió.

Se encaminó hacia el centro de la luz y se quedó allí, estaba solo, tampoco esperaba a que alguien fuera a buscarlo, él era Damon Salvatore, el hermano malo de los Salvatore. Con su mano derecha tomó su anillo y comenzó a rodarlo de a poco, su brazo palpitaba y su cuerpo temblaba, ¿Tenía miedo?, no, no ahora ni nunca y de un solo tirón sacó el anillo y lo dejó caer. El sol impactó con brusquedad contra su cuerpo, produciendo quemaduras que se hacían más y más grandes, sonrió por última vez y cerró sus ojos para dejar aquel mundo, pero sintió como era empujado fuera del radio de la luz solar, abrió con dificultad sus ojos y frente a él estaba Stefan. Stefan lo había empujado hasta uno de los antiguos muebles.

—Suéltame —Le habló con la voz más firme que podía haber tenido.

—¡No vas a hacerlo! —Su mirada era desafiante.

Damon sentía como las marcas por el sol comenzaban a desaparecer —Ya lo he hecho —Su espalda impactó contra otro mueble —Sabes cómo acabó Rose, Stefan.

Su agarre se hizo más fuerte —Me da igual —Con otro movimiento lo llevó hasta el interior del sótano y lo empujó contra el suelo —No vas a morir —Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta pero las palabras de Damon lo detuvo.

—¿Y cuál es tú plan, Superman? —Había comenzado a pararse con ayuda de sus manos.

—Encontraré una solución.

—Claro. Una cura milagrosa. Que tengas suerte.

Su mano aún estaba en el pomo de la puerta —Le he dicho a Bonnie que busque algo, lo que sea.

—Siempre tan heroico, Stefan —Su mirada era fija en su hermano —Despídete de mí, lo superaras —Y un ataque de tos se apoderó de su cuerpo, sus manos perdieron fuerza y se dio contra el suelo, de su boca salía sangre, y todo aquello era contemplado bajo la mirada de Stefan.

—Descansa…no malgastes fuerza —Y ahora si estaba decidido a cerrarla cuando Damon volvió a hablarle.

—¿Por qué no quieres que muera? —El líquido escarlata aún caía por la comisura de sus labios, intentó pararse una, dos, tres.

—Damon…para.

Hasta que lo logró, comenzó a caminar hacía Stefan, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, apenas podía enfocar en un solo punto al chico —¿Por qué no puedo morir en paz?

El cejo de Stefan se frunció —¿En paz?, Damon, has matado a muchas personas, ¿¡Y aun así quieres morir en paz!? —Los ojos azules de Damon lo observaban inquietantes.

—Sí, quiero morir en paz, no quiero ser un vampiro mitad lobo, si es que eso llegara a suceder —Sus piernas habían perdido peso y con su mano se apoyó del hombro de Stefan —Sin mi podrás estar con Elena…—Y las palabras de la chica inundaron su mente.

"—_Lo irá superando...pero ya lo sabes —Intentó buscar la mirada de Elena pero ella no lo miraba._

—_¿Qué quieres?._

—_Pedirte perdón._

_Intentó pasar por su lado —Damon…_

—_Por favor…hacerte beber mi sangre fue un error._

—_Sí lo fue._

—_Y sé que no merezco que me perdones pero…lo necesito —Las palabras habían quedado atrapadas en su garganta._

—_Y yo necesito tiempo, puede que mucho —Aun vacilaba, pero había decidido mirar fijamente a Damon._

—_Sí, claro…—Un silencio incomodo los inundó —Todo lo que haga falta —Intentó sonreír."_

—¿Qué insinúas Damon? —Pregunto Stefan mientras lo sostenía por los codos.

Estaba sonriendo, sonriéndole a su hermano —Que tan solo debes dejarme ir, Stefan —De detrás de Stefan sacó una estaca y se la colocó en las manos, las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos, pero su orgullo no le permitía llorar frente a Stefan —Es el bien para ambos….la familia Salvatore quedará libre de arrogantes.

Las manos del chico apretaron con fuerza la estaca —¿Y acaso no cuenta lo que yo quiero, Damon?, no quiero que mueras…maldición eres mi hermano —Las palabras no salían con fluidez.

—Ese papel no nos queda a ninguno, él hermano preocupado es el mayor, Stefan, el mayor se preocupa y cuida del menor.

—¿¡Y desde cuando eres así!? —La ira se apoderaba de su cuerpo —¡No eres el Damon que yo conozco, tú no eres así!.

—Tal vez soy el Damon, al que conocíamos o al que no alcanzamos a conocer.

Y de un rápido movimiento tomó las manos de Stefan entre la suyas y las condujo a su pecho, clavando la estaca, el sonoro rompimiento de piel inundó los sentidos de ambos. Los ojos de Stefan estaban encogidos, bajó su mirada hacía el pecho de Damon y sus manos estaban con sangre, la sangre de su hermano —No...Damon no…..¡Damon! —El cuerpo de Damon había comenzado a caer, Stefan apartó las manos de las de Damon y lo acunó en sus brazos dejándose caer con él —Por favor Damon no…..¡No cierres los ojos!.

Las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer mientras observaba como los azules ojos de su hermano comenzaban a cerrarse, la cortada voz de Damon retumbó —Estúpido y querido hermano menor…—En sus mejillas habían lágrimas —Yo siempre te he querido, porque eres mi estúpido hermano menor… —Estaba sonriendo.

Un recuerdo llegó de golpe a la mente de Stefan.

"_Me preocupo por ti, porque eres mi hermano menor —Y Damon juntó la frente de él contra la suya"_

Después de todo Damon Salvatore si tenía algo de humanidad, y lo que lo mantenía encendida era el amor por su hermano menor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Es primera vez que escribo un One-Shot de The vampire diaries, solo lo escribí porque la escena del intento de suicidio de Damon me conmovió :c


End file.
